Zeus on the Loose (transcript)
Transcript TOTAL RUNTIME: ACT 1 ACT 2 6:39 Inez: Cheer up guys, we're making progress. Remember what Zeus said? "Beasts and fates can set you free." ''Well, the fates just did that- they set us free! Matt: Exactly and we ''"divided the shares equally" ''when we took the whole wreath and broke it up into three equal parts! Jackie: But what about the rest of the riddle? ''"Find my cave, survive the rain, a second chance is yours to gain". ''What's that supposed to mean? Digit: I give up. This is too hard. (''Digit trips.) Inez: "Victory belongs to the most persevering." Napoleon Bonaparte. Jackie: Definition, please? Inez: It means we can't give up trying to solve the riddle no matter how difficult is might seem. (Cyclops jumps abruptly from the opposite direction in front of the Cybersquad.) Cybersquad: Cyclops!!! (The Cybersquad runs away one-by-one as the Cyclops chases after them. After running over hills, they hide in a herd of sheep.) Matt: Don't worry, I know how to escape! (Matt walks to a sheep and hides under it as he explains...) Matt: We hide under to sheep... so Cyclops can't see us, and we can ride out of here. C'mon! (Inez and Digit follow Matt's instructions.) Jackie: Ew-ew-and double ew! There is no way I'm doing that. Sheep smell, and wool makes me itchy! (Jackie scratches her arm. Cyclops is now approaching closer to the herd of sheep. He stares hard at the herd of sheep. A sheep moves out of the way, and Jackie jumps in surprise when she is spotted.) Cyclops: Hungry! Jackie: Then again, I can deal with itchy. (Jackie hides under the sheep and uses her foot to signal the sheep to move.) Jackie: Giddyup, sheepy! (Jackie's sheep moves and the rest of the herd follow with the Cybersquad hiding beneath them. Cyclops scrapes his knife and fork back in forth eagerly as he searches for his human food. He frowns are more sheep pass by, and he does not spot anyone. He sniffs for his humans and his facial expression turns angry.) (Meanwhile in the Grim Wreaker... ) '' Hacker: Now then... as I carefully remove the lid, you will see enough chaos inside to cripple Cyberspace- ''(Buzz and Delete laugh gleefully.) Hacker: ...and stop Motherboard forever! (Buzz and Delete stop laughing as Hacker attempts to open Pandora's Box.) Hacker: (struggling to open Pandora's Box) ''Uhh! Ahhh! Rrrr! Buzz/Delete: C'mon, Boss, open the box- let's see what's inside! ''(Hacker attempts to pry the box open with his foot, and he is launched across the room. He crashes on the floor.) Hacker: Ahh! Oof. (Meanwhile in Mount Olympus...) (A group of sheep run with the Cybersquad making their departure from the sheep. They grunt when they roughly fall to the ground. They get up and dust themselves off.) Jackie: Hmm... Looks like we lost Cyclops way back there somewhere. (Matt and Digit approach Jackie and Inez.) Matt: We've got to find Zeus' cave or we'll never get a second chance to get Pandora's Box back! Digit: "Victory belongs to the most perspiring!" Inez: That's 'persevering', Didge, not perspiring. (Jackie picks off sheep wool from her clothes.) Jackie: Okay, we'll go. But first, I need to de-lint from our sheep ride. Inez: Come on, Jax, it wasn't that baa-aad. Jackie: Yes it was. And now we stink! (Inez sniffs.) Inez: It's not us- It's... it's these rocks. Pee-uw! (Matt finds a strange object and tugs at it.) Matt: I wonder what these things are? (Matt lets go of the strange object, and Digit is flung to the ground by it. Atlas giggles.) Matt: Somebody say anything? Atlas: (from above) You're standing on my toes! Matt: Wow! Atlas! (whispers to the Jackie) He's holding up the sky because Zeus is punishing him! Jackie: We're lucky. We only have to solve a riddle. Atlas: Get off my toes- (laughs) you're tickling me! (Atlas adjusts his grip on the skies.) Atlas: You want me to drop this? Inez: Okay, okay, we're going. (The Cybersquad prepare to leave Atlas' toes before a growling three-headed dog appears. They gasp in shock as the dog comes closer.) Digit: D-d-d-d-dogs! M-m-m-m-monsters! Inez: I take it back. We're staying. Unless you help us get rid of that carnivorous canine. Atlas: Feed him apples from that tree, and you'll have time to get away. (Digit flies and cuts two red apples from the tree with his beak. Matt and Inez catch the apples.) Atlas: But feed each head exactly the same amount- or they'll eat you. Matt: But we only have two apples! Inez: So, how do we share two apples equally with three heads? (The dog growls and its heads appear above Atlas' toes.) Cybersquad: Yiiiikes! (The Cybersquad run away to escape the dogs as the dogs climb Atlas' foot.) Atlas: Great! It's not enough I'm holding up the sky- now I have a three-headed dog on my foot! Matt: Up the tree! Guys, hurry! (All of the Cybersquad is in the apple tree's branches.) Jackie: Okay, here's the plan. We slice the two apples into equal shares- just like we did the wreath. Inez: So, how many pieces do we need? Matt: Well, if we only had one apple, we'd cut it into three pieces. One for each head. (Jackie nods.) Inez: Yeah, but we have two apples! Jackie: Wellll, we could could cut each apple into three equal pieces. Inez: I suppose that's one way to look at it. Digit: Just cut the apples, will 'ya? (The dogs growl and arrive at Digit's branch. Digit panics and goes to a bird's nest in the tree.) Digit: Yoike! Step lively, kiddlies! (Digit jumps and hides in the nest. The dog approaches the rest of the Cybersquad, and they join Digit in the nest. Matt pulls out his Skwak Pad) Matt: We better double check this idea on the Skwak Pad to make sure the dog just eats the apples- and not us. (The Skwak Pads shows static, then it shows a clear screen.) Jackie: Okay, here's what we have: two apples... (Two red apples appear on the Skwak Pad screen.) Jackie: And here's who we need to share them with: three heads. (One head appears every time Jackie touches the Skwak Pad. The ending result is three dog heads.) Digit: Uh...you think you could put a line between 'em so I...don't get confused? Jackie: No problem! (A blue horizontal line appears dividing the apples and dogs on the Skwak Pad.) Matt: Cool! It's like a fraction. Two apples over three heads. (The fraction 2/3 appears on the Skwak Pad.) Inez: It is a fraction! Digit: It is? Inez: Sure! The top number shows you what you've got to share. And the bottom number shows you how many ways you have to share it. (The top and bottom part of the fraction are highlighted in green as Inez mentions them The screen now shows two red apples.) Inez: Look! We divide the first apple into three parts...and each head gets one-third. (The Skwak Pad shows an animation of the first apple being divided into three pieces and given to each head.) Jackie: I see where you're going. Then we split the second apple into thirds and give each head another third! (The Skwak Pad shows an animation of the second apple being divided into three pieces and given to each head.) Matt: That's it! The number two-thirds is the answer to our sharing problem. Each head gets two-thirds of an apple! Inez: Beak 'em, Didge! (Inez places the apples on the floor, and Digit cuts each apples into thirds with his beak. The apples split open.) Matt: Perfectly equal pieces! (Matt, Jackie, and Inez take two pieces each.) Digit: Hey, what did you expect?! (The dog's heads appear above the nest. Digit moves out of the way.) Jackie: Dinnertime! Two thirds for you, (Dog Head 1 is fed.) Jackie: two thirds for you, (Dog Head 2 is fed.) Jackie: and two thirds for you. (Dog Head 3 is fed.) Atlas: (as the dog eats) Um, hello? Didn't you forget something? Inez: What's that? Atlas: To leave while the dog was eating! (The dog finished eating the apples and starts barking at the Cybersquad. The Cybersquad gasp in shock and fear.) Jackie/Inez: Oh! Matt: Let's bail, guys! (The Cybersquad climbs out of a nest and onto a tall red vine plant. The plant starts swinging back and forth and flings the Cybersquad into the river.) Cybersquad: Whoaaaaa....Yeoooowwwwwwwwww... (Digit lands on a stick. Matt's and Jackie's heads poke out of the water.) Matt: Man, look at all these sticks! (Inez emerges from the water and spits out water.) Inez: Now what? (Meanwhile in the Grim Wreaker...) (Buzz and Delete pound on the table while chanting. Sweat drips from Hacker's forehead as he struggles to open Pandora's Box._ Buzz/Delete: Open the box! Open the box!... Hacker: Those pesky kids must have done something to this!! (The box is accidentally thrown and it hits the ceiling. It lands on Hacker's face and his nose is now crooked.) Hacker: Doh! Ohhhhh! Ow. (Meanwhile in Mount Olympus...) Inez: Over there! (Inez points to a cave nearby.) Matt: Zeus' cave! It's got a thunderbolt on it! Let's go! (A water snake's head emerges and hisses at Digit.) Matt/Jackie/Inez: What's that? (Digit screams and flies to the skies.) Digit: Zoikes! Inez: I hate snakes! (Inez's yell attracts the attention to other water snakes in the vicinity. A snake near Jackie is alert, and Jackie loses her grip on it. She struggles in the water and screams.) Jackie: Ahhhhh! I can't swim! ACT 3 7:12 (The water snakes are starting to surround Jackie as she struggles in the water. Matt and Inez swim to safety as Digit flies over to save Jackie.) Jackie: (gasping) Somebody help me! (Digit flies closer to Jackie and she screams as the water snakes try to drag her down. Digit pulls her hand out of the water.) Digit: Gotcha! (The Cybersquad swim away, but water snakes are still pursuing them.) Inez: Faster! We're almost there! (The Cybersquad reach the shore. The water snakes stop swimming and flicks her tongue at them and return to being "sticks".) Jackie: How do we reach the cave now?! (Matt turns around and points.) Matt: Maybe we can take that boat across. Come on! (The kids run to the boat. Digit flies and lands on the edge of the boat. Disgruntled voices nearby catches their attention.) Pin: Pan, you are a goat-headed fool! Pan: Pin, you are a fool-headed goat! (The two satyrs fight over a large bar of gold.) Pin: I want my fair share of the gold- or my share of the boat! (The two satyrs start butting heads.) Matt: Sorry to butt in like this, but we need a ride across the river. Pan: Sorry, you're out of business! (Pan turns to face Pin. Jackie comes over.) Jackie: What is the problem here? Pin: Problem? You want to know what the problem is? Heh! You tell her. (Pin drops the bar of gold he was holding and storms off.) Pan: You see all this gold? Half of it is mine- and half is his. (The camera shows the gold.) Pin: And when we try to split it up one piece for you, one piece for me- there's always one piece left over. Give it to me! (Pin reaches for a bar of gold, but Digit stops him.) Digit: Hold on to your horns! I count fifteen here- I don't know how to share fifteen either. Inez: Hmm...Maybe we can! Pin: But tha- that thing with the big beak said we can't! Inez: Here's an idea. Will you take us across to the cave if we help you divide the gold equally? Pan: Oh and here's an idea for you! If you can't... (Pan growls and transforms into a monster.) Inez: Ohhahhhh! (Inez screams and runs over to Matt and Jackie. They lean back in shock.) Matt: That was awesome! Digit: Listen, goatman. Do you realize my friends here have the power to give you both an equal share of gold? Huh? (Pin and Pan looks at each other.) Pin: Okay, you have a deal. (Pan transforms back to normal.) Pan: Heh, start the sharing! (Inez picks up a gold bar.) Inez: Okay. This one looks like a whole bar of gold. Maybe these smaller ones are parts of a whole bar. You follow me? Pan: Uh, right! Pin: Yeah, we knew that! Matt: So, let's start by separating the different size pieces. (Matt and Jackie separate the gold pieces.) Jackie: Try putting the bars in rows- largest to smallest. (Matt and Inez rearrange the gold pieces.) Pin: Hey, look at that?! Two of these bars are the same as the one big bar. Inez: Which means that each smaller bar is one-half of the whole bar. (Inez write "1/2" in the sand above each piece under the whole bar.) Matt: And four of these bars also equal one big bar. (Matt and Jackie rearrange the pieces.) Pin and Pan: Yeah! (Jackie writes "1/4" above the row they arranged under the "1/2" row.) Jackie: So each of these are one-fourth of the whole bar. (Pin and Pan move a row of smaller pieces into a bar with the other arranged bars.) Pin: And it looks like it takes, uh, eight of this size bar to equal the whole bar. Pan: Which means, uh, each one of these bars must be one-eighth of the whole bar. (Pan write "1/8" above the eight arranged pieces.) Pin: So, how do we share them? Jackie: Simple! You get the whole bar... (Jackie give Pin the whole bar.) Pan: Hey! What about me? Inez: And you get two half bars- the same as one bar. (Inez shows Pan that the two half bars are the same as one whole bar and gives the pieces to him.) Pan: Aha, uh, that's better. Matt: Now you get the four quarter bars- became four quarters is also the same as the whole. (Matt shows Pin that the four quarter bars are the same as one whole bar and gives the pieces to him.) (Digit gives all the one-eighth bars to Pin.) Digit: And you get all eight of the one-eighth bars because, um, because... (Digit gets confused, and Inez comes and whispers the explanation to him.) Digit: Because eight eighths is the same as a whole! (Pin and Pan drop all the pieces that they were given and reconcile with each other with a hug and dance.) Pin & Pan: Hooray- equal shares of gold! Hooray! Inez: But your shares... you just... Pin: It doesn't matter! We're friends again! Pan: And we can divide our gold up anytime we want- now that we know how to do it. (Lightning and thunder happens in the sky and it starts to rain.) Jackie: I hate to rain on your parade- but it's raining on ours. Can you take us to Zeus' cave now? (Pin and Pan wave to the Cybersquad after they dropped them off at the cave.) Inez: Quick! Before the cave fills with water! (The Cybersquad hurry inside the cave. A statue of Zeus with torches greets them and they wade towards it.) Jackie: Zeus! Matt: Cool! This is definitely the right cave! I don't get it- we followed the riddle. We saw lots of beasts- the fates set us free... Inez: ...and we "divided shares equally" when we shared the laurel wreath, the apples, and the gold bars! Jackie: Right! And we found this cave, and survived the rain... so where's our second chance? (Digit flies up to Zeus' statue up close.) Digit: Where is it, Zeusie? Inez: We must be missing something. Jackie: We're not- but Zeus is! Look! His thunderbolt is missing! Matt: No it's not! (Matt reaches into his backpack.) Matt: I've got the pieces right here! (Matt starts giving out the pieces to Jackie, Inez, and himself.) Matt: One for you... one for you... and one for me. (Matt, Jackie, and Inez place the missing thunderbolt pieces into Zeus' shield.) Jackie: And one whole thunderbolt for Zeus! (Zeus' shield lights up and a pink portal appears.) Inez: Guess what, guys? We found our portal! Jackie: What about Pandora's Box? (Thunder strikes.) Zeus' Statue: Wait! (Everyone gasps.) Jackie: Uh, am I having a moment, or did that statue just speak? Zeus' Statue: There is something you should know. Observe! (laughs) (Zeus' Statue laughs as the Cybersquad turn around and see what Hacker is up to.) (Meanwhile in Hacker's Grim Wreaker...) (Hacker manages to open Pandora's Box with a crowbar.) Hacker: And now, my malevolent mischief-makers...it's time for chaos and evil to rip through Cyberspace. Behold! (Hacker laughs as he opens Pandora's Box. The box reveals a dancing ballerina figure spinning to a tinky ballet tune. Hacker stares in shock and denial.) Buzz: Oh, that's cute. Boss. But, uh, where's all the hate and misfortune and...? (Hacker grows irritated.) Delete: Yeah, and destruction. Where's that? Hacker: You fools! Don't you see? Someone switched boxes!!! But they'll pay, oh yes... They'll pay for this!!! (The shield's images fades.) Jackie: But we didn't switch any boxes. (Zeus' Statue laughs.) Inez: (hands on hips) You knew all along he had the wrong box, didn't you? (Zeus' Statue laughs and smiles.) Matt: And you made us solve your riddle for nothing! Zeus' Statue: For nothing? Hardly! You asked for a second chance to prove yourselves, and that you did. Like Hercules, you proved your willingness to face your fears and overcome obstacles. (Matt and Digit look at each other and smile in agreement. Jackie and Inez do the same.) Zeus' Statue: You proved your resolve to defeat Hacker at all costs. I am satisfied. Inez: Does Motherboard know about this? Zeus' Statue: She does now. (laughs) You're free to go. Jackie: Come on, guys. Let's go home. Matt: See 'ya, Didge. (Jackie, Inez, and Matt jump into the portal.) Digit: You know, Zeusie, I know you're into punishing and challenging and all that stuff- but wasn't this kind of a mean trick? Zeus' Statue: The name is Zeus- not Zeusie! Digit: (jumps and panics as he flies to the portal) MOTHERBOARRRRRRRRRRRD...!!! (The episode ends with Zeus' roaring laughter.) THE END Category:Season 1 Transcripts